Episode 75 Hilfssheriff Billy Blue
by KayDee35
Summary: TV-Episode mit eingefügten Szenen, um es zu einer richtigen Erzählung zu machen


**Hilfssheriff Blue Boy**

XXX

Dedicated to Henry Darrow and Cameron Mitchell,

the two wonderful actors

who made Manolito Montoya and Buck Cannon

come to life.

XXX

Buck, Mano und Blue ritten eines schönen Freitag Nachmittags in Tubac ein. Mano hatte eigentlich dieses Wochenende faulenzen und sich mal so richtig ausschlafen wollen. Er hatte sich aber dann doch aufgerafft, als Buck ihn und Blue eingeladen hatte, mit nach Tubac zu reiten. Buck hatte so ein spitzbübisches Funkeln in den Augen gehabt. Mano war verwirrt gewesen. Blues Geburtstag konnte es nicht sein. Dann fiel ihm das Datum ein. Und da hätten Mano keine zehn Pferde mehr davon abhalten können mitzureiten. Sie scherzten unterwegs, und Mano wartete gespannt darauf, was Buck sich ausgedacht hatte. Natürlich würde Mano sich auch nicht lumpen lassen. Bestimmt fiel ihm auch etwas ein. So ein kleiner Wettbewerb zwischen ihm und Buck, wer die besten Einfälle hatte, war vielleicht gar keine schlechte Idee.

Buck hatte sich Tubac für den Wochenendausflug ausgesucht, da das Klientel und der Umgangston dort etwas rauher waren als in Tucson und für ihn demzufolge auch interessanter. In Tubac würde ihm schon ein Streich einfallen, den er seinem Neffen spielen konnte. Und wenn er Blue bis Montag früh das Pferd versteckte.

"He, wo bleibt denn die Ehrenformation?" fragte Buck, als sie auf die Hauptstraße einbogen.

"Du meinst, wenn wir ein Telegramm geschickt hätten, wäre sie angetreten, was?" witzelte (joked) Mano.

Buck grinste ihn an. "Das wollte ich ja, aber ich hab's vergessen."

"Wer hat uns ein grandioses Wochenende versprochen?" fragte Blue enttäuscht. „Und jetzt ist nicht mal jemand da, der uns begrüßt."

Mano zuckte gleichmütig die Schultern. "Dann müssen wir uns unsere Fiesta eben selber machen." Er tippte sich an den Hut und lächelte den beiden Señoritas zu, die eben aus dem Gemischtwarenladen kamen.

"Ja", stimmte Buck ihm fröhlich zu. „Und soviel ich weiß, beginnt jede Fiesta mit einem zünftigen Schluck."

"Zumindest jede, bei der die Leute etwas auf sich halten, compadres", nickte Mano.

"Also, worauf warten wir dann noch?" fragte Blue ungeduldig, gerade als sie am Büro des Marshals vorbeiritten. Er warf dem Haus einen beiläufigen Blick zu.

Der Gesetzeshüter stand in der Tür. "He, Moment", rief er ihnen nach. Die drei zügelten ihre Pferde, drehten sich im Sattel um und sahen ihn fragend an.

Der Marshal kam auf sie zu. "Seid ihr nicht die Cannons von High Chaparral?" fragte er. Einen Moment später gab er sich nickend selbst die Antwort. "Ja, natürlich, ich habe euch doch letztes Jahr in Tucson gesehen."

Mano hob grinsend die Hände. "Meine Güte, Sie haben aber lange gebraucht, bis Sie uns erwischt haben, Marshal."

Prentiss lachte. "Ich habe Sie aus folgendem Grund angehalten. Heute Nachmittag treffen die Lohngelder für die verschiedenen Minen ein. Nun suche ich einen Hilfssheriff zur Verstärkung, bis es Montag von Wells Fargo weiterbefördert wird."

Buck drehte sich ablehnend zur Seite. „Hilfsmarshal", murmelte er. „Oh nein."

Manolito sah nicht weniger abweisend drein. "Ich würde Ihnen furchtbar gern helfen, Marshal, aber Sie finden bestimmt noch ein paar Bürger, die mehr am Gemeinwohl dieses Städtchens interessiert sind", meinte er gelassen. "Außerdem habe ich etwas Merkwürdiges an der Hand. Ich kann den Abzugsfinger so schwer bewegen." Zum Beweis streckte er dem Gesetzeshüter seine rechte Hand entgegen, die Finger steif wie ein Stock. "Ist es nicht so, Buck?" fragte er seinen Schwager.

"Selbstverständlich", bestätigte Buck. Dann ließ er sich zu einer Erklärung hinreißen, warum er selbst für den Job ebenfalls ungeeignet war. "Na, ich würde sofort helfen, aber auf meine Augen ist kein Verlaß", beteuerte er.

"In deinem Alter kommt sowas vor", stichelte Mano.

Buck sah seinen Schwager und besten Freund verdrossen an. "Du kannst wohl nichts für deine Hand. Aber der Arzt in Tucson sagt, ich brauche nur eine Brille. Aber soviel Geld besitze ich nicht. Und das hat gar nichts mit dem Alter zu tun", entgegnete er heftig.

"Doch", rief Mano übermütig.

"Und was ist mit dem jungen Cannon?" fragte der Marshal verdrießlich, als er endlich wieder zu Wort kam. "Dem fehlt dann wahrscheinlich noch mehr."

Blue faßte sich an den Nacken. "Ja, wissen Sie, ich hab's mit dem Genick. Hier." Er zeigte auf die Stelle.

Buck setzte zum Sprechen an, aber Mano war schneller. Seine Augen blitzten, als er Blue auf den Rücken klopfte. "Ach iwo", meinte er grinsend zu Prentiss. "Der ist so gesund wie ein Fisch im Wasser. Hinzu kommt seine Vorliebe für Recht und Ordnung."

Blue drehte sich zu Manolito um. "Halt mal die Luft an!" zischte er.

"Natürlich hast du die", nickte Mano energisch.

"Er ist bestimmt der Richtige für Sie, Marshal", mischte sich nun auch Buck ein. "Wissen Sie, was er noch vor ein paar Minuten zu mir gesagt hat? Onkel Buck, hat er gesagt, was fange ich denn nur mit diesem langen Wochenende an. Stimmt's, Mano?"

"Gar nicht wahr. Du lügst!" brauste Blue auf.

"Einverstanden, mein Junge." Der Marshal ergriff die Gelegenheit beim Schopf. „Du brauchst nicht mal vom Pferd zu steigen. Ich vereidige dich im Sattel. Hebe die rechte Hand."

"Augenblick mal", protestierte Blue.

"Es ist ja nur für einen Tag und für eine Nacht. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du uns helfen würdest", sagte der Marshal. Am Sonnabend würde er sich nach einem anderen Hilfsmarshal umsehen, schließlich wollte er dem Jungen nicht das gesamte Wochenende verderben.

Die beiden Älteren des Cannon-Clans nickten ernst. "Natürlich macht er das", meinten sie lächelnd. Blue sah seinen Onkel empört an.

"Hebe die rechte Hand und sprich mir nach", befahl Prentiss energisch. Als Blue keine Anstalten machte zu gehorchen, nahmen Buck und Mano Blues Hand und hoben sie empor.

"Also, sprich mir nach," begann der Marshal. „Hiermit schwöre ich-"

„Hiermit schwöre ich," wiederholte Blue verdattert. Ehe er es sich versah, war er zum Hilfssheriff befördert worden.

Buck und Mano grinsten sich hinter dem Rücken ihres Neffen an. Dieser Streich war ihnen gelungen. So schön hatten sie Blue noch nie in den April geschickt.

XXX

Blue platzte fast vor Wut. Er langweilte sich im Büro, während der Marshal in seinem Stuhl gemütlich schlief und seine beiden Onkel sich in einem der Saloons von Tubac amüsierten.

Es war noch recht früh am Abend. Buck und Manolito hatten gerade ihren zweiten Saloon betreten und waren dabei, sich an die Theke vorzuarbeiten, als eine Dame auf sie zukam. "Oh lala, sieh mal", meinte Mano _anerkennend_ zu Buck. "Buenas noches, señorita."

Die Dame zögerte kurz, warf ihm ein Lächeln zu - und ging an ihm vorbei zu dem Cowboy, der neben dem Fenster stand. Buck lachte. "Oh, das war nicht nett. Das war gemein von ihr."

"Nicht nur die Weiber sind gemein", erwiderte der Schwager. „Wir waren auch gemein. Das weißt du doch, hm?"

"Oh ja, ich habe ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen", gluckste Buck. "Du doch wohl auch?"

Mano sah grinsend auf. "Es quält mich sehr, compadre. Und wie", stimmte er mit einem gar nicht gequält wirkenden Funkeln in den Augen zu.

"Ja, aber ich weiß, wie wir das gutmachen können", entgegnete sein Schwager.

"Hör dir das an", kommentierte Mano anerkennend, als sie endlich an der Theke waren. Eine Mariachi-Band spielte flotte Tanzmusik. "Wie denn, amigo?" kam er dann zum Thema zurück.

"Das verrate ich dir erst auf dem Heimweg. Jetzt ist es noch zu früh. Jetzt müssen erst noch eine Partie Poker gespielt werden und eine Menge Tequila getrunken-"

"Ein paar hübsche Señoritas warten", warf Mano ein.

"Richtig", nickte Buck. „Aber wenn wir nach Hause reiten, werden wir dem lieben Blue-"

Ein spitzer Schrei unterbrach ihn. Manolito zuckte zusammen. "Caramba, was war denn das für ein Donnerwetter?" fragte er erschrocken. Als er sah, daß keiner in Panik ausbrach, sondern alle zur Tür liefen, um zu sehen, was es gab, blieb er ruhig neben Buck sitzen.

"Das war vermutlich der große Hilfssheriff Blue Cannon, der nur ein paar Verbrecher verjagt hat", lachte Buck und stieß mit Mano an.

Blue war bei dem Schrei erschrocken aufgesprungen und zum Fenster gelaufen. Der Marshal war ebenfalls erwacht und griff nach seinem Waffengurt. "Hast du gesehen, wo das passiert ist?" fragte er hastig.

"Genau gegenüber. Ich glaube, da in dem Hotel", antwortete Blue.

"Ach, das ist doch nicht das Hotel. Das ist das Wells Fargo-Büro."

Ein recht beleibter Mann kam ins Zimmer gestürmt. "Sheriff, sie haben den Safe gesprengt und sind mit dem gesamten Geld getürmt", schnaufte er aufgeregt. Seine Krawatte hing ihm lose um den Hals. Er hatte wohl gerade Feierabend machen wollen, als er von dem Überfall überrascht worden war, mutmaßte Blue.

"Wer? Haben Sie die Burschen gesehen?" fragte der Marshal, damit beschäftigt, seinen Revolvergürtel zu schließen.

Der Mann nickte und verzog spöttisch das Gesicht. "Die haben extra gewartet, damit ich sie fotografieren konnte."

"Keine Sorge, Mr. Hewitt, wir kriegen sie," beruhigte ihn Prentiss. Er nahm seinen Hut und eilte zur Tür hinaus. "Können Sie mir einen von Ihren Leuten mitgeben? Ich bin doch allein."

Der Bankier nickte sofort. "Haben Sie."

"Gut. Kommen Sie." Der Marshal nahm Hewitt beim Arm und rannte aus der Tür. Blue blieb verdattert neben dem Schreibtisch stehen. Einen Augenblick später tauchte Prentiss wieder in der Tür auf. "Ich rechne damit, daß ich bis morgen früh zurück bin, aber verlaß dich nicht darauf. Du trägst jetzt für alles die Verantwortung, verstanden?" Er tippte Blue auf die Brust und war schon wieder weg, bevor der Junge den Mund aufmachen konnte.

"Ich trage die Verantwortung, verstanden", meinte Blue etwas verspätet zu sich selbst. Als er sich von seinem Schock erholt hatte, überzog ein grimmiges Lächeln sein Gesicht. Entschlossen trat er auf die Straße hinaus.

Buck und Mano amüsierten sich derweil beim Kartenspiel. Als die Leute gesehen hatten, wie Prentiss mit Hewitt ins Wells Fargo-Büro gestürmt und dann nichts weiter passiert war, waren sie wieder zu ihren Beschäftigungen zurückgekehrt. Die meisten standen um den Spieltisch herum und sahen dem Pokerspiel zu. Einige hatten Wetten abgeschlossen, wer gewinnen würde: die beiden Einheimischen oder die Besucher.

Buck lächelte die Señorita an, die hinter ihm stand, und besah sich seine Karten. "Aufgepaßt, Jungs. Onkel Buck eröffnet mit fünf." Er warf einen Fünf-Dollar-Schein in die Mitte des Tisches.

"Fünf", sagte Mano, "und fünfzehn." Er legte sein Geld dazu.

"Fünfzehn?" fragte Buck entgeistert.

„Wie du siehst", nickte Mano.

"Bist du ein großer Mann?"

"Müßtest du doch wissen", grinste der Schwager Buck an.

"Äh, das macht … Moment mal." Buck zählte sein Geld, besah sich enttäuscht seine Karten und legte sie beiseite. "Du hast mich geschlagen."

„Ich möchte noch zwei", sagte der Spieler gegenüber von Buck.

"Ich bin bedient", meinte der vierte Spieler und legte mißmutig seine Karten hin.

"Aber du kannst nochmal kaufen", warf Buck ein.

"Kann ich doch nicht", widersprach der andere kopfschüttelnd.

"Doch, es gibt eine neue Regel, und danach-" Buck brach ab, als er Blue mit mürrischem Gesicht neben sich stehen sah.

Manolito blickte ebenfalls auf. "Compadre", lächelte er ein wenig nervös. "Wir haben gerade von dir gesprochen. Wir vermissen dich. Du fehlst uns."

"Ja, es ist langweilig", stimmte Buck seinem besten Freund zu.

"Du bist wegen des kleinen Scherzes doch nicht böse?" hakte Manolito nach.

"Wer, ich?" grinste Blue halbherzig zurück.

Mano nickte grinsend. "Das sehe ich dir doch an der Nasenspitze an."

"Blue Boy ist doch nicht nachtragend. Der nimmt sowas nicht übel", wehrte Buck ab. Er zeigte auf den Stern. "Siehst direkt würdig mit dem Ding aus."

Blue lächelte grimmig. Wenn sein Onkel dachte, daß er ihm nur ein wenig schmeicheln mußte, um ihn gnädig zu stimmen, war er auf dem Holzweg. "Ich bin nur vorbeigekommen, um euch zu sagen, daß ich das nicht vergessen werde. Irgendwann zahle ich euch das heim. Geht mir aus dem Weg. Ich warne euch, seid vorsichtig." Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging in sein Büro zurück.

Manolito machte ein bedenkliches Gesicht. Wenn Blue es sich in den Kopf setzte, konnte er ihnen als Hilfsmarshal das gesamte Wochenende vermiesen. Bucks Gedanken gingen in die gleiche Richtung. "Oh oh", kommentierte er kleinlaut.

"So ein Spielverderber", meinte Mano mißmutig.

Buck nickte. "Ja, dabei sollte er uns dankbar sein. Das verstehe ich nicht. Ich versteh den Bengel einfach nicht", wiederholte er und redete sich in Fahrt. "Da komm ich nicht mehr mit. Der müßte doch froh und zufrieden sein, daß man ihm sowas anvertraut. Ich weiß noch wie heute, als junger Bursche brannte ich darauf, Marshal zu werden. Ja, es gab bestimmte Vorschriften. Man mußte mindestens eins fünfundachtzig groß sein." Buck zeigte mit einem Arm die Höhe an. Dabei übersah er aber seinen Tischnachbarn, der gerade zum Trinken angesetzt hatte. Buck stieß mit dem Arm gegen das Glas, und der andere kippte sich den Whisky über Hemd und Nase.

"Paß doch auf, du tolpatschiger Schafhirte", meinte der Geduschte erbost.

"Oh." Manolito lächelte. Das versprach Abwechslung. Solche Reden ließ sich sein Schwager nicht lange gefallen, das wußte er aus Erfahrung.

Buck rückte auch schon seinen Hut zurecht. "Wie war das? Wie haben Sie mich genannt?" fragte er leise.

"Hast du es nicht gehört?" raunzte der whiskybekleckerte Pokerspieler Buck an.

Mano grinste. "Gehört hat er es, aber er glaubt es nicht. War es Schafhirte?"

"Soll ich's vielleicht buchstabieren?" brauste der Mann auf.

"Ich weiß, wie's geschrieben wird", ereiferte sich Buck.

"Du hättest es sofort mitgekriegt, wenn du nicht taub wärst."

Buck holte tief Luft, stand auf und stellte seinen Stuhl zur Seite. "Damit wir uns klar sind, Freundchen, taub bin ich nicht. Zugegeben, ich bin manchmal schwer von Begriff, aber hören kann ich aus dem FF!" Er holte zum Schlag aus. Dabei stieß er dem hinter ihm Stehenden die Faust ins Gesicht. Der Mann - ein Mexikaner namens Juan, ein Bekannter von Mano - schüttete seinem Gegenüber das Bier aufs Hemd und bekam dafür eine gelangt, daß er bewußtlos zu Boden ging. Buck brachte seine Faust inzwischen auf Kurs. Aber sein Gegner duckte sich, und der Schlag ging ins Leere. Die beiden einheimischen Pokerspieler nahmen sich Bucks an, brachten ihn zu Fall - wobei ein Tisch gleich mit krachen ging - und hielten ihn am Boden.

"Mano, hilf mir", rief Buck seinem besten Freund zu, während er sich vergeblich bemühte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. "Ich werde nicht allein mit denen fertig."

Manolito lachte und räumte in aller Ruhe seinen Gewinn ab. "Ein Cowboy wird doch mit allem fertig", meinte er gelassen zu seinem Schwager.

Juan wachte mit einem Mordskater wieder auf. "Ich komme nicht hoch", jammerte er.

"Un momento, amigo." Mano ließ sein Geld auf dem Tisch liegen. Er stand auf, streckte seinem Bekannten die Hand hin und half ihm auf die Beine. Juan rieb sich den schmerzenden Schädel. Manolito grinste. "Du kannst von Glück sagen. Es hätte ein edleres Teil erwischen können."

Juan stierte Manolito plötzlich beleidigt an, warf sich auf ihn, und ein zweiter Tisch ging zu Bruch.

"Wo bleibst du denn, Mano!" rief Buck, aber der Schwager hatte nun selbst alle Hände voll zu tun, sich seinen Gegner vom Hals zu halten. Im nächsten Moment krachten Buck und Manolito mit demselben Tisch zusammen und rauften Rücken an Rücken.

"Jetzt geht's rund", meinte einer der Zuschauer fröhlich.

Die Gäste des Saloons, die sich noch nicht an der Schlacht beteiligten, begannen, die Raufbolde anzufeuern. Da kam Blue hinzu. Kaum daß er in sein Büro zurückgekehrt war, hatte er den Lärm gehört und war nachsehen gegangen, so wie es als Ordnungshüter seine Pflicht war. Er sah den Tumult und wußte, daß es aussichtslos war, sich als einzelner hier einzumischen. Er zog seinen Revolver und schoß einmal in die Luft. Der Kampf stoppte; die Gegner erhoben sich langsam.

"Na sowas. Sieh mal, Mano. Blue Boy." Buck lächelte seinen Neffen unsicher an.

"Du kommst wie gerufen", meinte Manolito erleichtert. "Sorg hier mal für Ordnung."

Blue nickte, ein grimmiges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

XXX

Die Zellentür schloß sich. Buck hatte sein Leben für seinen besten Freund riskiert und hatte sich schützend vor Mano gestellt. Für einen Augenblick hatte er wirklich gedacht, Blue würde so weit gehen und Manolito erschießen als Rache für den Streich, den sie ihm gespielt hatten.

"He, Mano, sind wir wirklich im Gefängnis, oder ist das nur ein böser Traum?" fragte Buck enttäuscht, als er sah, wie Blue sich umdrehte und zum Schreibtisch ging.

"Ja, wir sind im Gefängnis. Und ein böser Traum ist es außerdem", bestätigte Manolito. Er trat neben seinen besten Freund und ging mit ihm zum Gitter.

Buck umklammerte die Stäbe der Zellentür. "Eine Frage: Wer hat uns hier reingesteckt?" wollte er in unheilvollem Ton wissen. "Unser eigen Fleisch und Blut."

"Nein, Irrtum", widersprach Mano. Er drehte sich um und deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf den Schwager, als wollte er ihn aufspießen. "Dein eigen Fleisch und Blut."

Blue setzte sich in den Stuhl des Marshals und spielte genüßlich mit den Schlüsseln. "Damit ihr's wißt. Jetzt fange ich endlich an, mich zu amüsieren, seit wir hier sind."

Buck blies abfällig die Luft durch die Zähne.

"Ist ja auch amüsant", lachte Mano. "Ich freue mich schon darauf. Wir werden aus dem Lachen nicht herauskommen, wenn wir nach Chaparral zurückreiten." Er lachte noch etwas lauter. "He compadre, hör mal zu. Sei so nett und schließ uns die Tür auf. Die Nacht ist noch lang und kommt nie wieder."

Blue lächelte sie an und blieb sitzen.

"Blue Boy, Schluß mit dem Blödsinn," meinte Buck und klang allmählich wirklich verärgert. „Laß uns sofort hier raus. Hast du mich verstanden?"

"Auf dem Ohr bin ich taub", erwiderte Blue fest. "Ihr bleibt so lange da drin, bis der Marshal zurückkommt. Und dabei bleibt's." Gähnend legte er die Schlüssel in den Schubkasten des Schreibtisches. "Und wenn ihr eine ganze Woche da drin schmoren müßt", grinste er seine beiden Onkel an.

"Na warte", flüsterte Buck drohend. Damit war die Idee, wie sie ihren Streich wieder gutmachen konnten, für ihn gestorben. Er legte sich schlafen. Mano starrte Blue noch einmal drohend an, bis Blue sich unbehaglich zu fühlen begann, dann legte auch er sich nieder.

XXX

Am Sonnabend Morgen ging Hewitt ins Wells Fargo-Büro. Ein dünner Mann in dunkelgrünem Hemd, brauner Wildlederweste und hellbrauner Hose saß lässig auf seinem Schreibtisch. Hewitt schloß die Tür. "Wir müssen das Geld von hier wegschaffen", kam er sofort zur Sache. "Deshalb habe ich dich rufen lassen."

"Wegschaffen?" fragte der andere verständnislos. Er rutschte vom Schreibtisch herunter und blieb verwirrt im Raum stehen.

"Ja", bestätigte Hewitt.

"Aber du hast doch selbst gesagt, hier würde es niemand vermuten."

Der Bankier hing seinen Hut an den Garderobenständer und ging zum seinem Platz. "Ja, das habe ich gesagt. Aber Prentiss ist nicht so dämlich, wie er aussieht."

"Für des guten noch zu viel", grinste der andere.

"Laß die blöden Witze, Pelletier", fuhr Hewitt ihn mißmutig an. „Glaubst du vielleicht, der reitet ewig weiter, wenn er keine Spuren findet? Früher oder später geht ihm ein Licht auf. Dann kommt er zurück. Und der erste, mit dem er spricht, das bin ich, mein Lieber. Es wäre leichter für mich, wenn wir das Geld woanders verstecken."

"Dann kannst du ihn besser aufs Kreuz legen", erriet Pelletier.

"Du sagst es", bestätigte sein Kompagnon. "Auf jeden Fall muß das Geld weg."

Die beiden gingen in den hinteren Raum des Wells Fargo-Büros. Hewitt räumte einen Koffer von einer Truhe und hob den Deckel. In der Truhe lagen vier prall gefüllte Beutel.

"Da könnte man sich vor Freude sonstwohin beißen", meinte Pelletier. Er hatte einen Arm an die Mauer gestützt und blickte verträumt auf das Geld hinab. "Ein hübscher Monatslohn. Und damit werden wir uns zur Ruhe setzen."

"Ja, das werden wir." Der Bankier nahm die Beutel zur Hand. "Aber erst müssen wir unsere Pferdchen im Stall haben."

"Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag," ließ sich sein Kompagnon vernehmen. „Ich nehme es an mich, reite bis zum Iron Mountain vor und werde dort auf dich warten."

Hewitt kontrollierte die Geldsäcke. "Wie lange würdest du warten?" fragte er seinen Partner ruhig. "Etwa zwei Minuten?"

"Deswegen sind wir beide so ein gutes Gespann, Hewitt", grinste Pelletier und trat auf ihn zu. "Du traust mir nicht, und ich traue dir nicht."

"Spar dir deine Sprüche. Ich habe eine Idee. Wir dürfen die Stadt nicht verlassen, bevor Prentiss meine Aussage zu Protokoll genommen hat. Und das ist frühestens Montag." Hewitt verschnürte die Geldbeutel wieder.

"Also?" fragte Pelletier gespannt.

"Also gehen wir ganz raffiniert vor. Gehört dir immer noch das kümmerliche Stück Land drüben in Neumexiko?"

"Ja, leider. Das hängt an mir wie eine Klette." Pelletier drehte sich angewidert um und schloß die Tür zum Hinterzimmer, damit nicht jemand hereinplatzte und womöglich die Geldbeutel sah. "Das werde ich im Leben nicht los. Kein Mensch nimmt das, selbst wenn ich es verschenken würde. Warum fragst du?"

"Weil es uns sehr zupaß kommen wird. Du bist Ranch-Besitzer, Pelletier, und kannst es beweisen." Hewitt kam mit den Geldbeuteln zu ihm, einen triumphierenden Blick in den Augen. "Du warst eben in Santa Fe, hast dort Vieh verkauft, und bist eben mit dem Geld aufgekreuzt."

"Tatsächlich?" Pelletier sah seinen Kompagnon groß an.

Der andere nickte energisch. "Ja. Natürlich bist du zu mir gekommen, damit ich das Geld für dich aufbewahre. Ich zeigte dir den gesprengten Safe und konnte es dir unmöglich abnehmen. Es gibt nur noch einen Safe in der Stadt." Der Bankier begann verschlagen zu grinsen. „Den beim Marshal."

"Beim Marshal?" wiederholte Pelletier entgeistert.

"Hm hm", brummte Hewitt großspurig. "Darum machen wir beide jetzt einen Spaziergang. Wir nehmen dein ehrliches, aber sehr schwer verdientes Geld und gehen damit ins Marshal-Büro rüber. Zwei ehrbare Bürger, die sich um Hilfe an die Polizei wenden. Wir bitten den kleinen Hilfsmarshal, den Safe zu öffnen, um dein Geld aufzubewahren, damit es nicht gestohlen wird. Du holst es dir Montag früh zurück."

"Glaubst du denn wirklich, dieser Bursche wird uns das abkaufen?" fragte Pelletier ungläubig.

"Du hast doch das Bübchen gesehen", winkte Hewitt ab. „Der glaubt uns aufs Wort. Der schluckt, was ihm aufgetischt wird. Mit Haut und Haaren."

XXX

Blue saß im Büro des Marshals auf dem Schreibtisch. Er reinigte mit Hingabe seine Fingernägel und hörte mit ausdrucksloser Miene zu, wie Buck und Mano sich abmühten, ihn dazu zu bringen, sie wieder freizulassen.

"Nehmen wir mal an, es gibt Ärger, ehe der Marshal oder einer der Hilfspolizisten zurückkommen", überlegte Buck gerade laut.

"Das wäre doch möglich, compadre", pflichtete Mano ihm bei.

"Für dich immer noch Hilfsmarshal. Das gilt auch für Buck", fuhr Blue die beiden an.

"Entschuldigung, tut mir leid, Hilfsmarshal", sagte Mano. "Aber er hat völlig recht. Es könnte zu einem Aufruhr kommen, dem ein Mann nicht gewachsen ist. Und dann wärst du bestimmt froh, wenn du zwei so gute Freunde als Rückendeckung hättest."

Blue lächelte abfällig. "Zwei wunderbare Freunde, die mich verraten und verkauft haben." Sein Lächeln erstarb.

"Also, ich muß schon sagen, Blue Boy, oh Verzeihung, Hilfsmarshal. Ist das vielleicht eine Art, so mit seinem Onkel zu sprechen?" fragte Buck ruhig.

Blue zuckte die Schultern. "Natürlich, wenn der Onkel sich so aufführt. Ihr habt Inventar im Wert von vierzig Dollar zerstört."

Mano verzog das Gesicht. "Vierzig Dollar. Das ist ausgemachter Schwindel, und das weißt du auch."

"Na und wenn schon", meinte Buck. "Dafür kommen wir auf. Das bezahlen wir."

Blue sah ihn erstaunt an. "Ihr habt euer Geld doch bereits verspielt und versoffen."

"Stimmt", gab Mano zu. "Aber Buck und ich haben gehofft, ein guter Freund wie du würde uns-"

"Blue, nimm's mal so, wir sind beide verwandt", unterbrach Buck seinen Schwager. „Dein Vater ist mein Bruder. Nun bin ich in der Klemme, und da müßtest du mir doch was pumpen." Er wandte sich seinem besten Freund zu. „Nicht wahr, Mano?"

"Du erwartest von mir, daß ich dir was leihe?" fragte Blue ungläubig.

"Sicher", nickte Buck.

"Äh-äh." Blue schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

"Du bist nicht mehr mein Neffe", brauste Buck auf und drehte sich beleidigt weg.

"Du kannst was erleben, wenn wir wieder auf High Cha-" Manolito brach ab. Zwei Männer kamen zur Tür herein. Sie trugen Geldbeutel bei sich.

"Guten Morgen, Mister", grüßte der Dicke. "Hewitt, Al Hewitt", stellte er sich vor und reichte Blue die Hand.

"Ah, guten Tag. Ich erinnere mich", erwiderte Blue. Hewitt war der Bankier von Wells Fargo, der vor einer Weile in das Büro gestürmt war und den gesprengten Safe gemeldet hatte. Inzwischen hatte er sich aber die Kleidung zurechtgerückt. Er trug noch immer sein blaukariertes Hemd und seine dunkle Hose, hatte aber die Fliege ordentlich gebunden und trug über dem Hemd eine hellbraune Cordjacke.

"Das hier ist Mr. Pelletier." Hewitt wies auf seinen Begleiter. "Er sucht einen sicheren Platz für sein Geld. Es ist nicht so viel, wie es aussieht. Wissen Sie, Mr. Pelletier besitzt drüben in Neumexiko eine kleine Ranch."

"Ja", stimmte Pelletier zu. "Ich habe in Santa Fe Vieh verkauft und wollte mein Geld im Wells Fargo-Büro deponieren." Er nickte mit dem Kopf in Hewitts Richtung.

"Tja, Sie wissen ja selbst, was passiert ist", nahm Hewitt den Faden wieder auf. "In meinem Büro gibt es keine sicheren Platz mehr. Leider." Er lachte verlegen.

"Und wie- äh, wie lange soll es hierbleiben?" fragte Blue.

"Ach, nur bis Montag. Dann können Mr. Pelletier und ich nach Brighton rüberreiten. Dort haben wir ebenfalls eine Niederlassung."

"Ich wäre ja einverstanden", meinte Blue, "aber-"

"Aber was?" fragte Pelletier nervös.

Blue zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß mit dem Safe nicht Bescheid. Marshal Prentiss hat mir die Kombination nicht hiergelassen."

"Sehen Sie mal, dort am Brett", lächelte der Bankier und deutete hinter den Schreibtisch.

"Was?" Blue drehte sich um. Tatsächlich hing dort ein Zettel mit drei Zahlenreihen. Der Hilfsmarshal betrachtete ihn sich näher. "Stimmt, könnte die Kombination sein", meinte er lächelnd. "Versuchen wir's."

Buck und Mano sahen sich kopfschüttelnd an, hielten aber den Mund. Das war Blues Sache. Der Hilfsmarshal öffnete den Safe, und die beiden Männer legten die Geldbeutel hinein. Pelletier sah nicht so aus, als ob ihm das geheuer wäre. Hewitt dagegen lächelte zufrieden. "Na also. Da liegt es nun wie in Abrahams Schoß. Danke, Hilfsmarshal."

"Gern geschehen", erwiderte Blue.

Hewitt wandte sich zum Gehen. "Kommen Sie, Mr. Pelletier", forderte er seinen Begleiter auf.

"Augenblick bitte", hielt Blue die beiden zurück. Die Männer erstarrten an der Tür und blickten sich vorsichtig zu dem Hilfsmarshal um. "Wollen Sie keine Quittung von mir haben?"

"Ach so", lachte Hewitt erleichtert und trat noch einmal zum Schreibtisch, um sie in Empfang zu nehmen.

Kaum daß die beiden gegangen waren, kam ein Mann mit einem Tablett herein. Er stellte es wortlos auf den Schreibtisch, nickte in Richtung Zellen und ging wieder. Blue nahm die Blechteller vom Tablett und schob sie zu Buck und Mano durch die Zellentür. Seine beiden Onkel besahen sich angewidert die auf den Tellern liegenden Objekte.

"Eine Frage. Was soll das wohl sein?" meinte Buck langsam, während er das angebliche Essen mit der Gabel hin und her schob. Er wollte herausfinden, ob es schon tot war und wenn ja, woran es gestorben war.

"Etwas, was menschenfreundliche Bürger von Tubac zur Verfügung stellen, um jede Küchenschabe, die zufällig eine Nacht in ihrem Gefängnis verbringt, zu vergiften", zischte Mano.

Blue sah sie ruhig an. "Ihr könnt von mir aus so viele Witze machen, wie ihr wollt. Damit Ihr's wißt, ihr habt dreißig Cent für eure Verpflegung zu bezahlen. Das ist das Frühstück für Gefangene."

Buck hob erstaunt den Kopf. "Im Ernst, Junge, dreißig Cent? Für den ganzen Tag?"

"Stimmt genau", nickte Blue lakonisch.

Buck legte seine Gabel ab. "Naja, und wieviel kriegen wir davon wieder raus, Blue?"

"Fünfundzwanzig Cent, nach dem Fraß zu urteilen", warf Manolito ein.

Blue zuckte gelassen die Schultern. "Macht doch, was ihr wollt. Wenn ihr es nicht eßt, dann müßt ihr eben hungern."

Buck begann daraufhin, mit seiner Gabel auf dem Teller herumzustochern. "Was sind das bloß für weiße Dinger?" fragte er unwirsch.

"Was ich nicht weiß, macht mich nicht heiß", riet ihm Mano.

"Das ist gesunde, bekömmliche Kost, und ich verbitte mir weitere Beschwerden." Blue lächelte vor sich hin, als er zum Schreibtisch zurückging und seinen Hut nahm.

"Sag mal, was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Was erlaubst du dir?" fuhr Buck auf.

"Mein lieber Onkel Buck, wenn ich nicht will, kriegt ihr überhaupt nichts zu essen", entgegnete der Neffe seelenruhig.

"Glaubst du wirklich, das wäre eine Strafe, bei dem Fraß?" fragte Mano erbost.

"Wie ich schon sagte, eßt oder eßt nicht. Ganz nach Belieben." Blue zog seine Handschuhe an und wollte das Büro verlassen. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. "So, ich verschwinde jetzt. Falls mich jemand sucht, ich bin nebenan im Lokal. Dort soll es das beste Weißbrot und die besten Spiegeleier geben." Er leckte sich genüßlich die Lippen, dann ging er frühstücken.

Buck rannte in der Zelle auf und ab. "Dem müßte man rechts und links ein paar-" Er setzte sich neben Mano auf die Pritsche und sah seinen besten Freund mißmutig an. „Diesen Lausebengel habe ich in meinen Armen gewiegt. Ich habe ihn auf meinen Knien reiten lassen."

"Undank ist der Welten Lohn, amigo", seufzte Mano. Er stocherte mit seiner Gabel genauso lustlos auf seinem Teller herum wie zuvor Buck. "Auch in der eigenen Familie."

XXX

Victoria und Big John saßen auf High Chaparral ebenfalls beim Frühstück.

"Na, wie wäre es noch mit etwas Kaffe, John?" fragte Victoria ihren Mann.

"Ja, gern. Das war ja ein herrliches Frühstück", lächelte John sie an.

„Freut mich", strahlte Victoria und schenkte nach.

In dem Moment kam Joe Butler herein. "Guten Morgen", grüßte er. "Ich wollte nur sagen, daß ich allen Arbeitern bis auf fünf freigebe."

"Und was ist mit dir?" wollte Big John wissen.

Joe begann, verlegen seinen Hut in der Hand zu drehen. "Naja, falls Sie mich nicht für etwas Besonderes-"

"Nein, nein, es brennt nirgends", wehrte Big John ab. "Und dir tut ein Tapetenwechsel auf jeden Fall mal gut."

"Ja, man rostet ein", stimmte Joe seinem Boß schnell zu. „Hin und wieder muß man abschalten. Man braucht Abwechslung."

"Aber leider begreifen das noch nicht alle hier bei uns", lächelte Victoria die beiden Männer an.

Der Rancher ging sofort in die Defensive. "Bitte, Victoria, ich-"

"Du solltest mitgehen, auch mal einen Tapetenwechsel vornehmen", beharrte seine Frau.

"Ich muß den Schreibkram erledigen, hast du das vergessen?"

Victoria sah ihn genervt an. "Wie könnte ich das, John? Du sprichst doch von früh bis spät davon."

"Wir sind also morgen Abend alle wieder da. Angenehmes Wochenende", verabschiedete sich Joe hastig, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte aus dem Haus.

"Viel Spaß, Joe", rief ihm das Rancher-Ehepaar hinterher.

Dann wandte Victoria sich wieder ihrem Ehemann zu. "Willst du nicht doch mitreiten?" versuchte sie es erneut.

"Ich verspreche es dir, in der nächsten Zeit werde ich ein paar Tage ausspannen", beruhigte der Rancher seine Frau.

Victoria rollte die Augen. "Hach, das kenne ich. Du fährst nach Tucson, um einzukaufen, und das nennst du dann ausspannen." Sie stand auf, um den Tisch abzuräumen. "Warum wolltest du das Wochenende nicht mit Mano, Buck und Blue verbringen?"

"Das habe ich dir doch eben erklärt", verteidigte sich Big John.

"Montag wirst du mißgestimmt, mürrisch und überhaupt nicht ausgeruht sein. Und die drei kommen zurück und haben sich prächtig amüsiert. Stimmt doch, nicht wahr?"

John lächelte vor sich hin. "Ja, da besteht gar kein Zweifel. Die Jungs verstehen zu leben."

XXX

Mano warf nach dem ersten Bissen seinen Teller zum Fenster hinaus und begann, sich aufzuregen. Er lief in der Zelle auf und ab wie ein Tiger im Käfig. Buck versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. Für eine Weile schien das auch zu funktionieren. Mano hatte schließlich seine Ellenbogen auf den Sims gestützt und starrte mürrisch zum Fenster hinaus. „Das ist doch kein Leben, Buck, das Wochenende über eingesperrt in einer Zelle zu verbringen", explodierte er nach einer Weile wieder. „Und weißt du, was das schlimmste daran ist? Daß ein Freund uns hier reingebracht hat. Jawohl. Das schreit doch geradezu nach Rache."

Buck zuckte nur wortlos die Schultern.

"Du bist kein Mexikaner, amigo. Du hast nicht das heiße Blut. Du weißt nicht, was es heißt, nach Rache zu dürsten," meinte Manolito aufgebracht und tigerte wieder in der Zelle herum.

Buck saß währenddessen auf seiner Pritsche und würgte an seinem Frühstück. "Nein, so heißblütig bin ich nicht", seufzte er.

"Aber ich, Buck." Mano drehte sich zu seinem Freund und Leidensgenossen um. "In mir glüht ein Feuer wie in einem Vulkan. Nein, ich komme nicht über diese niederträchtige Gemeinheit hinweg. Ich werde mich dafür rächen." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah seinen Schwager aufgebracht an. "Denk mal nach, überleg mal. Wir hatten uns so auf dieses Wochenende in der Stadt gefreut, amigo. Auf die hübschen Señoritas, auf den Saloon, auf die guten Getränke, auf das wundervolle Essen."

Buck blieb der Bissen im Hals stecken. Der Fraß konnte nun wirklich nicht als wundervolles Essen bezeichnet werden.

"Wir haben mit ein paar freundlichen Gentlemen gepokert. Wir haben sogar gewonnen, und nun sind wir hier, im Gefängnis, eingesperrt, Gefangene!" Mano fuchtelte wütend mit den Armen in der Luft herum.

"Richtig", Buck warf angewidert seine Gabel zur Seite. "Das übersteigt alles." Dann nahm er sie doch wieder auf. Sein Hunger machte sich eben nicht viel aus Geschmack.

Manolito sah seinen Schwager empört an. "Übersteigt alles. Mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen? Eins schwöre ich dir, mein Freund, wenn mir jetzt dieser Hilfsmarshal Blue Cannon hier gegenüberstehen würde." Mano zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine imaginäre Gestalt und ging zur Zellentür. Er drehte lachend seine geöffnete Hand nach oben. "Dann würde ich auf ihn losgehen, du Gauner du. Peng!" Mano stieß seine flache Hand blitzschnell gegen die Gitterstäbe, so als würde er Blue einen Kinnhaken verpassen. Die Tür ging auf. Buck ließ vor Staunen seine Gabel wieder fallen. Manolito lachte ungläubig. "Hast du das gesehen?" fragte er Buck und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Ja, gesehen hab ich's, aber ich kann's nicht fassen", entgegnete der Schwager mit großen Augen.

"Das Spielchen werden wir nochmal spielen", meinte Mano und wollte die Zellentür wieder schließen.

Buck kam in Bewegung. "He, laß das sein. Wir türmen. Bist du verrückt? Du kannst doch nicht wieder zumachen!" Er rannte zum Gitter und hielt Mano fest.

Der Schwager drehte sich um. "Schrei nicht so. Verlaß dich auf mich, verstanden?"

"Nicht doch, Mano!" rief Buck ängstlich und schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.

"Pst. Nur die Ruhe." Mano zog die Tür zu und wollte sie wieder öffnen. Er zog an den Stäben, aber die Tür gab nicht nach. Mano wurde es mulmig zumute. Da hatten sie ihre Chance gehabt zu fliehen und hatten sie nicht genutzt. Er überlegte. Wie hatte er doch gleich die Tür geöffnet? Er stieß mit dem Ellenbogen dagegen - und die Tür ging auf. Die beiden Gefangenen lachten sich erleichtert an und griffen nach ihren Hüten.

"Bitte nach Ihnen, Señor", sagte Manolito mit einer Verbeugung zu seinem Freund.

"Nach dir", meinte Buck und wiederholte Manos Geste. Dann wollten sie beide zugleich durch die Tür.

"Momento, amigo." Mano ging nun doch als erster. "Unsere Kanonen", rief er aufgeregt. Ohne die Revolver konnten sie sich nicht sehen lassen. Jeder Mann, der etwas auf sich hielt, trug eine Waffe. Und es gab so wenige, die sich diesem Gesetz nicht beugten, daß sie keinen Schritt tun konnten, ohne aufzufallen.

"Dort, im Schreibtisch." Buck öffnete die Schublade und holte mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen ihre Revolver heraus. "Na, wer sagt's denn."

Dann machten sie sich davon. Buck ließ seinem Schwager auch diesmal den Vortritt. Manolito lugte vorsichtig aus der Tür. Als die Luft rein war, bedeutete er seinem Freund, die Ruhe zu bewahren und ihm zu folgen. Sie gingen gemessenen Schrittes los, als wären sie nie im Büro des Marshals und erst recht nicht hinter dessen schwedischen Gardinen gewesen. Mano grüßte zwei Männer, die ihnen auf der Straße entgegenkamen, pfiff sich eins, dann zog er Buck schnell um die nächste Hausecke.

"Weißt du, was das beste wäre?" fing Buck an.

"Pst", mahnte Mano.

"Wir sollten unsere Pferde holen und auf dem schnellsten Weg verschwinden." Blue würde schön dämlich aus der Wäsche gucken, wenn seine Gefangenen nicht mehr da waren und er nicht erklären konnte, auf welche Weise sie aus ihrer Zelle herausgekommen waren. Das wäre für den ersten April ein passender Streich.

"Leise." Manolito hielt dem Schwager den Mund zu. Er sah sich um. "Noch nicht gleich."

„Warum nicht?" fragte Buck.

„Die Lage ist einmalig. Sie bietet unglaubliche Möglichkeiten", lachte Mano seinen besten Freund an. Seine Augen blitzten. Diesen ersten April würde Blue nicht so schnell vergessen. Dafür würde Manolito sorgen, oder er wollte nicht mehr Montoya heißen.

"Unglaubliche Möglichkeiten?" wiederholte Buck verständnislos. "Was meinst du damit, Mano?"

Der Schwager verdrehte die Augen. "Ich meine damit, amigo-" Diesmal war Buck es, der Mano zur Vorsicht mahnte. Manolito brach ab. "Ich kann nicht denken mit leerem Magen. So fängt es an."

Buck nickte. "Da hast du völlig recht, und nebenan gibt es was zu essen."

"Manchmal blickst du aber enorm scharf", kommentierte der Schwager trocken.

"Tatsächlich?" fragte Buck grinsend.

Mano bedeutete seinem besten Freund erneut, ruhig zu sein und lugte um die Ecke.

XXX

Während sich die beiden heimlichen Ausbrecher mit Eßbarem versorgten, ging Pelletier unruhig im Wells Fargo-Büro auf und ab.

"Nur nicht die Ruhe verlieren", meinte Hewitt gelassen. Er saß im Sessel und vertrieb sich die Zeit mit Tagträumen, was er mit dem gestohlenen Geld alles anstellen würde.

Pelletier beugte sich über den Tisch. "Nicht die Ruhe verlieren sagst du? Dreißigtausend Piepen von meinem Geld liegen im Safe beim Marshal."

"Du bist wohl schon übergeschnappt", ereiferte sich der Bankier. "Dreißigtausend kommen nicht auf deinen Anteil. Es sind nur fünfzehntausend. Was willst du überhaupt? Da liegt es doch wunderbar."

"Weißt du, was mir da eben durch den Kopf geschossen ist? Es liegt da nicht so sicher. Was ist, wenn dieser Knabe auf die Idee kommt, den Safe aufzumachen?" Pelletier stierte seinen Kumpan _nervös_ an.

Hewitt stand auf. "Warum sollte er auf die Idee kommen? Wir haben so viel reingetan, da findet nichts mehr Platz. Der Safe ist bis oben hin voll. Na gut, nehmen wir an, er öffnet ihn wirklich. Was denkst du, würde passieren?" Er legte seinem Kumpan eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Glaubst du, einer der Beutel wird sich aufrichten und sagen ‚He, Hilfsmarshal, rate doch mal, wem wir wirklich gehören'", grinste er.

Pelletier sah Hewitt böse an. "Blödsinn."

Hewitt lachte laut auf. „Spiel Karten, nimm dir 'ne Frau oder mach sonstwas, wenn du das Warten nicht ertragen kannst. Dann vergeht dir die Zeit schneller, und du malst dir nicht die unmöglichsten Dinge aus, was mit dem Geld passieren könnte."

XXX

Buck kam aus der Cantina, rieb sich zufrieden den Bauch und stellte sich an den Balken, wo die Pferde angebunden wurden. Mano trat hinter seinem Schwager aus der Tür. Auf der Bank neben dem Eingang sah er eine Señorita sitzen. "Buenos dias", grüßte er, trat auf sie zu und zog seinen Hut. "Heute abend müßten wir Mondschein haben, und dann-"

Ihre Brüder zogen sie fort.

"Ich bin Manolito Montoya, falls Sie interessiert sind, und-" rief Mano ihr hinterher, dann gab er es auf und ging zu seinem lachenden Freund. "Ich wundere mich, Buck, wie schnell man vergißt."

"Geht mir genauso", nickte sein Schwager.

"Dir auch? Was hast du vergessen?" wollte Mano wissen.

"Da fragst du noch? Ich wußte nicht mehr, wie gutes Essen schmeckt."

Mano nickte. "Sí, da hast du recht."

"Hast du dir inzwischen überlegt, wie wir es dem Hilfsmarshal Blue Boy heimzahlen?" fragte Buck gespannt.

"Ja."

"Wie?" Buck bewunderte insgeheim Manos Einfallsreichtum. Er selber hatte nie gute Einfälle, wenn er sie mit aller Gewalt haben wollte. Bei ihm kamen sie mehr aus dem Bauch heraus, wenn eine Situation es hergab. Oder wenn sein Leben oder das Leben eines anderen davon abhingen. Dann fiel ihm schon etwas ein. Aber einfach so einen Streich aus dem Ärmel schütteln wie Mano konnte er nicht.

Manolito grinste. "Ich habe so was wie einen Plan."

"Der wäre?" fragte Buck ungeduldig.

Mano winkte. "Komm, amigo."

Buck hielt seinen Schwager am Arm fest. "Zuerst sagst du's mir. Wo willst du hin?"

"Wir gehen wieder ins Gefängnis."

Buck sah ihn entgeistert an. "Ins Gefängnis? Du bist wohl nicht bei Trost, Mano."

Der Schwager verzog das Gesicht. "Ich bin bei Trost, aber du begreifst einfach nicht die Möglichkeiten, die wir haben."

"Nein", gab Buck offen zu und schüttelte ratlos den Kopf.

"Paß auf. Wir essen gut, wir kommen und gehen, wie wir wollen, und langsam - ganz langsam - treiben wir Freund Blue Boy zum Wahnsinn."

"Ja", lachte Buck. Dann guckte er nachdenklich. "Aber wie?"

Mano grinste ihn an. "Zuerst veranstalten wir ein ganz kleines, geheimnisvolles Safeknacken."

Buck lachte auf, dann folgte er seinem Freund zurück ins Gefängnis. Mano nahm sich die Kombination, öffnete den Safe und warf Buck die Geldbeutel über seine Schulter zu.

"Mano, wie stellst du dir das vor?" fragte Buck, ein Auge ständig auf das Fenster gerichtet, damit sie niemand außerhalb ihrer Zelle erwischte. „Wir können das Geld nicht einfach wegnehmen. Wir werden's ihm heimzahlen, aber wir dürfen uns nicht an dem Geld vergreifen."

Manolito schloß den Safe wieder und trat zu Buck, der rittlings auf dem Schreibtisch saß. "Ich weiß, ich weiß. Von wegnehmen ist auch gar keine Rede. Wir wollen nichts weiter als - wie soll ich sagen? - es verlegen."

"Hä?" Buck sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Es irgendwo anders verstecken", erklärte Manolito.

"Aber weswegen?" fragte Buck. "Es ist doch in dem Safe wunderbar aufgehoben."

Mano warf ungeduldig den Kopf in den Nacken und ging vorsichtshalber um den Schreibtisch herum zum Fenster. "Madre mia, bist du dämlich", entfuhr es ihm. „Kapierst du immer noch nicht, was mir vorschwebt? Das Geld wurde Blue zur sicheren Aufbewahrung übergeben."

"Ja", nickte Buck. Soviel hatte er verstanden.

"Nun überleg mal, wie dumm er sich vorkommen würde, wenn das Geld Montag früh nicht mehr an seinem alten Platz ist", grinste Mano seinen besten Freund spitzbübisch an. "Und wie dumm und begriffsstutzig wird er erst dastehen, wenn der Marshal aufkreuzt und von diesem Kuddelmuddel erfährt."

"Ja." Buck klatschte in die Hände, ließ aber das Fenster nicht aus den Augen. "Vorsicht, da kommt Blue", mahnte er einen Augenblick später.

Mano drehte sich um und sah selbst zum Fenster hinaus, dann rannte er zum Schreibtisch zurück. "Hokuspokus", meinte er.

"Wo verstecken wir das Geld? Wohin damit?" fragte Buck hastig, als er sich zwei Beutel schnappte.

Mano nahm die anderen beiden an sich. "In unserer Zelle", entschied er. Für etwas Ausgefeilteres blieb keine Zeit. Sie legten das Geld unter ihre Kopfkissen. Die beiden hatten sich kaum auf ihre Pritschen gesetzt, als Blue auch schon leise singend hereinkam. Er bewegte sich recht behäbig. Er schien sich so richtig sattgefuttert zu haben.

Blue baute sich vor der Zelle auf. „So, da wäre ich wieder."

"Wen haben wir denn da?" fragte Manolito mit verbissener Miene. "Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist es Hilfsmarshal Cannon."

"So ist es. Wie er leibt und lebt", antwortete Buck genauso mißmutig. "Darf man wissen, wo man war?"

"Ja, warum nicht", meinte Blue. Er kaute gelangweilt auf einem Zahnstocher herum. "Ich habe überall nach dem rechten geschaut. Vorher hatte ich mein Frühstück, und, äh, vor einigen Minuten habe ich mir noch ein zweites bestellt: Eier mit Schinken, und einen großen Topf Milch."

Buck und Mano sahen ihn an, als wollten sie ihm den Hals umdrehen. Blue war ehrlich gesagt ganz froh, daß sie in der Zelle waren. Aber er konnte es nicht lassen, die beiden zu ärgern. Er lächelte unsicher. "Was ist los mit euch, Freunde? Ihr seht aus, als hättet ihr eine Bank beraubt."

Seine beiden Onkel sahen ihn achselzuckend an und machten unschuldige Gesichter. Kinder und Narren, dachte Mano, sagen die Wahrheit, auch wen sie es manchmal nicht wissen.

XXX

Pelletier hatte sich den Tag um die Ohren geschlagen, ohne Ruhe zu finden. Hewitt hatte ihn aufgezogen, aber das hatte ihn trotzdem nicht dazu gebracht, sich zu beruhigen. Noch nie war ihm ein Tag so lang vorgekommen. Er seufzte erleichtert auf, als es endlich Schlafenszeit war. Aber als er im Bett lag, ging es ihm nicht anders als bei Tag. Er mußte immerzu an das Geld denken, das er so leichtsinnigerweise aus der Hand gegeben hatte. Mitten in der Nacht stand er schließlich auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Marshals. An einer Hausecke hielt er an. Er wartete, bis der Hilfsmarshal zu seiner Runde aufgebrochen war, dann schlich er sich in das Büro. Dort sah er sich vorsichtig um. Die beiden in der Zelle schliefen den Schlaf der Gerechten und rührten sich nicht. Pelletier öffnete den Safe. Er tat es so leise wie möglich, aber das Zahlenrad knackte. Buck und Mano erwachten und grinsten sich an. Sie sahen, wie der Eindringling entgeistert auf die Stelle starrte, wo seine Geldbeutel hätten liegen sollen.

Pelletier lief schnurstracks in das Wells Fargo-Büro, um seinem Kompagnon die Hölle heiß zu machen. Hewitt schwor jedoch Stein und Bein, daß er das Geld nicht habe.

"Verkauf mich nicht für dumm. Du hast dich reingeschlichen, den Safe aufgemacht und die Beutel gestohlen", beschuldigte Pelletier seinen Kumpan.

"Ich habe das Geld nicht angerührt. Ich war nicht mal in der Nähe des Büros", verteidigte sich der Bankier.

"Natürlich nicht, Freundchen", meinte Pelletier ironisch.

"Idiot", fuhr Hewitt ihn an. "Glaubst du, ich würde hier noch sitzen, wenn ich es hätte?"

"Aber der Safe ist leer, Hewitt", beharrte Pelletier.

Sein Partner sah ihn grimmig an und traf eine Entscheidung. "Komm mit", befahl er.

Sie gingen ins Büro des Marshals. Der Hilfsmarshal war gerade dabei gewesen, es sich auf der Pritsche in der freien Zelle bequem zu machen. Als er die beiden hereinkommen hörte, stand er wieder auf und ging zum Schreibtisch. Buck und Mano schliefen natürlich auch nicht mehr. Sie standen in ihrer Zelle am Gitter und hörten stumm zu, wie Hewitt und Pelletier herumdrucksten.

„Wir würden das Geld gern noch einmal sehen", brachte Pelletier schließlich den ersten verständlichen Satz heraus.

„Naja, das ist doch verständlich", meinte Hewitt mit einem nachsichtigen Blick auf seinen Partner. "In dem Beutel war das ganze Bargeld, das Mr. Pelletier besitzt."

"Und ich habe geträumt, es wäre gestohlen", fügte dieser kläglich hinzu.

Der Bankier hob entschuldigend die Hände. "Ich weiß, es ist schon spät. Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt, aber-"

Blue sah gelangweilt drein. "Macht nichts, ich bin gerade von meiner Runde gekommen", erklärte er.

"Sie werden verstehen, Mr. Pelletier möchte Sie bitten, ich meine, ihm wäre wohler zumute-" stotterte Hewitt wieder.

"-wenn er sich davon überzeugen könnte, daß es noch da ist", brachte Blue den Satz zu Ende.

"Ja", nickten die beiden anderen erleichtert.

"Dieses eine Mal", gab Blue nach. Er nahm den Zettel und öffnete den Safe.

Pelletier machte große Augen, als er die Beutel fein säuberlich an ihrem Platz liegen sah, und begann _versunken_ zu lächeln. Buck und Mano reichten sich verstohlen durch die Zellenstäbe die Hände. Sie grinsten sich an, drehten sich um und legten sich wieder schlafen. Blue verabschiedet derweilen die beiden Besucher, die eine Entschuldigung stammelten. Er blieb noch eine Weile vor der Tür und beobachtete nachdenklich die Leute, die zu so später Stunde noch unterwegs waren. Dann kam er wieder herein und lehnte er sich auf die Absperrung. "Irgendwas gefällt mir daran nicht", murmelte er.

Buck richtete sich sogleich wieder im Bett auf. "Was hast du gesagt, Blue?"

Sein Neffe winkte ab. "Nichts, das ist meine Sache. Schlaf weiter."

Buck legte sich achselzuckend wieder hin und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, um sein Grinsen zu verbergen. Blue ging zum Schreibtisch. Er öffnete den Safe, nahm die Geldbeutel heraus und verstaute sie in der Nachbarzelle unter dem Bett. Dann schloß er die Zellentür ab, legte den Schlüssel in die Schublade und verließ nach einem kurzen Blick zu Bucks und Manos Zelle das Büro.

"Er ist weg", meinte Buck, als Blues Schritte verklungen waren.

"Sieh mal an", kommentierte Mano grinsend.

"Ich wette, er ist schon wieder was essen. Mir knurrt der Magen," beschwerte sich Buck.

Manolito winkte ab. "Ach, laß ihn laufen. Ich habe eine Idee, schnell!"

„Was denn? Was willst du?" fragte Buck aufgeregt.

Mano öffnete mit der bewährten Methode die Zellentür und ging zum Schreibtisch. "Der wird sich wundern!"

"Ich möchte wissen, was du wieder ausgeheckt hast", meinte Buck verwirrt.

"Wirst du schon erfahren. Immer mit der Ruhe." Mano nahm den Schlüssel und öffnete die Nachbarzelle.

"Mano, nun red doch schon", murrte sein Freund ungeduldig.

Mano nahm zwei Geldbeutel und ging zum Schreibtisch. "Nimm die anderen Beutel und bring sie her", forderte er Buck auf, während er eilig den Safe öffnete. „Alles wieder rein", sagte er, mit dem Kopf zu den Beuteln nickend. Buck legte die Beutel hinein; Mano verschloß inzwischen die Zellentür wieder. Sie brachten alles in Ordnung und gingen zurück in ihre eigene Zelle.

"Setz dich hin", sagte Manolito.

Buck setzte sich auf seine Pritsche. "Also, Mano, ich begreife überhaupt nichts."

"Verlaß dich ganz auf mich", riet ihm Manolito, legte sich hin und zog sich die Decke übers Gesicht. Buck legte sich ebenfalls wieder hin.

Blue hatte nach dem Abendessen im Saloon wieder seine Runde gemacht, aber das Geld ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Als er in das Büro zurückkam, ging er schnurstracks zum Schreibtisch, nahm die Schlüssel, öffnete die Nachbarzelle und blickte unter das Bett. Im nächsten Augenblick lag er auf den Knien und riß die Decke zurück. "Es ist weg. Weg!" rief er entsetzt.

Buck und Mano setzten sich in ihren Betten auf.

"Was ist los, Blue? Was hast du gesagt? Was suchst du?" fragte Manolito schlaftrunken.

"Weg!" wiederholte Blue entgeistert. "Bevor ich weggegangen bin, habe ich doch die Beutel unters Bett gelegt."

Buck und Mano grinsten sich hinter Blues Rücken an.

"Wie war das? Was hast du gesagt?" fragte Mano verwirrt.

"Das habt ihr doch auch gesehen", rief Blue ihnen zu.

Manolito drehte sich zu Buck um. "Hast du gesehen, wie er die Beutel versteckt hat?" fragte er seinen Schwager.

"Wer, ich?" druckste Buck herum. Er sah seinen Freund fragend an, während Blue noch einmal entgeistert unter das Bett starrte. Mano schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf. "Niemals. Niemals, Blue", erklärte Buck daraufhin fest.

"Aber ich habe sie unterm Bett versteckt. Das weiß ich genau", beharrte Blue.

"Denk mal ganz scharf nach", sagte Mano langsam zu Buck. "Hat er die Beutel aus dem Safe genommen, hombre, ja?"

Buck kratzte sich am Kopf. "Ähm, ich weiß nur soviel, wie er auf dem Stuhl saß und die Decke anstarrte."

Manolito legte den Kopf schief und sah Buck hinter Blues Rücken fragend an. Der Schwager zwinkerte ihm schnell zu.

Blue, immer noch auf den Knien, drehte sich zu seinem Onkel um. "Was?"

"Und sich merkwürdig benahm", fügte Buck in ernstem Ton hinzu.

"Das stimmt", nickte Mano.

"So war es, Blue", bestätigte Buck seinem Neffen mit Nachdruck.

Blue kam zum Gitter. "Ich habe auf dem Stuhl gesessen und gegen die Decke gestarrt?" stammelte er fassungslos.

Ja, so war es", nickten die beiden in der Nachbarzelle einhellig.

"Ihr spinnt ja. Nicht eine Minute habe ich auf dem Stuhl gesessen", widersprach Blue heftig.

"Hast du das gehört? Er hätte nicht eine Minute auf dem Stuhl gesessen", empörte sich Mano.

Buck starrte seinen Neffen besorgt an. "Ja, das behauptet er, aber es war ganz anders."

"Ich werd's euch beweisen", meinte Blue. Er rannte zum Schreibtisch. Buck und Mano gingen gemütlich zum Gitter und nickten sich erwartungsvoll zu. Blue nahm den Zettel aus der Schublade, öffnete den Safe - und sah die Beutel. Er zuckte zurück. "Ich hab sie doch rausgenommen", sagte er kleinlaut. Er blickte fragend zu Buck und Mano.

Die beiden schüttelten stumm die Köpfe.

"Wißt ihr das genau?"

Die beiden nickten.

Blue stand auf und zeigte nach oben. "Ich habe hier gesessen und zur Decke raufgestarrt?" fragte er noch einmal.

Die beiden nickten wieder.

Blue ließ sich erschüttert auf den Stuhl am Schreibtisch sinken. "Es geht mir nicht gut," meinte er leise.

"Man sieht es ihm an, Mano", murmelte Buck besorgt.

"Blue, ich kann dir genau sagen, woher das kommt", flüsterte Manolito.

Blue hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Und?"

"Du bist der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen. Zuviel Verantwortung, Blue. Du bist geistig und körperlich überfordert", fuhr Mano immer noch flüsternd unerbittlich fort. "Es ist zuviel."

"Du meinst, ich-" Blue tippte sich an die Schläfe.

"Nein, so weit ist es noch nicht", beruhigte Buck seinen Neffen.

"Auf keinen Fall", stimmte auch Mano zu. "Aber er braucht sehr, sehr viel Ruhe."

"Die brauchst du", meinte Buck in einem Ton, als ob er mit einem kleinen Jungen sprechen würde.

"Und Schlaf. Ruhe, compadre", fügte Mano hinzu. Er wandte sich zu seinem Schwager um. "Weißt du was, Buck?"

"Was?"

"Unser Geist ist etwas überaus Heikles und Sensibles. Nimm zum Beispiel Blue. Der Junge braucht jetzt unbedingt Ruhe und Schlaf, denn sonst- sonst läuft er bestimmt Gefahr, daß sich sein Geist-" Mano machte eine Bewegung, als würde er ein Stöckchen zerbrechen.

Blue zuckte zusammen. "Mein- mein Geist würde sich-?" Sein Kopf sank auf die Tischplatte, und er schlief am Schreibtisch ein. Buck und Mano legten ihn in der Nachbarzelle auf eine Pritsche, dann gingen auch sie für eine Weile schlafen.

Ein paar Stunden später, als Mano Blue leise schnarchen hörte, weckte er Buck.

"Was ist?" flüsterte sein Freund verschlafen.

Mano deutete mit der Hand an, daß sie verschwinden würden. Er öffnete so leise wie möglich die Zellentür, nahm die Revolver aus der Schublade und verließ mit Buck das Büro. Die Zellentür und die Schublade des Schreibtischs ließ er offen. Falls Blue ihnen den Spaß verdarb und wider Erwarten aufwachte, bevor sie zurückkamen, würde er denken, daß jemand ins Büro gekommen war und sie befreit hatte.

Buck sah noch einmal zurück, bevor er die Tür von außen schloß, dann tippte er seinem Schwager auf die Schulter. "Mano!"

"Ja?"

"Würdest du mir vielleicht freundlicher weise verraten, warum wir hier mitten in der Nacht ausgehen, während die ganze Stadt schlummert?"

"Mir ist ein noch viel besserer Streich eingefallen, den wir Blue spielen können", grinste Manolito ihn an.

"Jaja, ich weiß schon was", meinte Buck. "Ich laufe zum einen Ende der Straße, du läufst zum anderen, und wenn du dann das Zeichen gibst, brüllen wir beide ganz laut: "Die Apachen kommen."

Mano verdrehte genervt die Augen, dann mußte er lächeln. "Irrsinnig komisch. Bist du immer so witzig? Komm, wir gehen zum Telegrafenamt."

"Wem willst du denn um diese Zeit telegrafieren?" wollte Buck wissen.

"An Mr. Cannon."

"An Blue?"

"Ja. Hast du's erfaßt?" lachte Manolito.

"Leider nein, Mano", meinte Buck enttäuscht, ging aber mit.

Manolito führte seinen Schwager zum Hintereingang des Telegrafenamtes. Er zog einen Dietrich aus der Tasche, den er in der Schublade des Marshals gefunden hatte, steckte ihn in das Schlüsselloch und drehte ihn. Das Schloß klickte. Mano grinste. „Hokuspokus", meinte er wieder und drehte am Knauf. Die Tür gab keinen Millimeter nach.

Buck legte seinem Schwager eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Laß mich mal." Er stemmte sich gegen die widerspenstige Tür. Die Tür bewegte sich noch immer nicht. Buck holte tief Luft, funkelte (glared at) sie böse an und drückte energisch mit der Schulter dagegen. Die Tür ging leise quietschend auf. Buck grinste und ließ Mano wieder den Vortritt. Manolito riß ein Streichholz an und sah sich um. Als die Flamme erlosch, tasteten sie sich vorwärts. Einen Moment später hörte Mano einen dumpfen Schlag, und Buck begann zu schimpfen. Er hatte sich das Schienbein gerammt. „Muß der Tisch denn hier im Weg stehen?" flüsterte Buck aufgebracht. „Mach doch mal Licht, damit man sieht, woran man sich stößt."

„Wir können kein Licht machen," flüsterte Mano zurück.

Buck winkte ab. „Ach, das ist doch der Hinterhof. Das sieht kein Mensch. Was suchst du überhaupt?"

„Was wohl?" Mano zündete eine Lampe an und begann, die Schubladen des Schreibtisches zu durchsuchen. Triumphierend hielt er den Block hoch. „Das hier."

„Fein. Dann können wir ja wieder verschwinden", flüsterte Buck.

Manolito kam lachend mit seinem Schwager aus dem Telegrafenamt. "Na bitte, alles gut", meinte er zufrieden.

"Jetzt, wo wir das Formular haben, sagst du mir auch, was du damit bezweckst?" wollte Buck wissen.

Mano grinste. "Das ist ein einfacher aber genialer Plan. Ich schreibe ein Telegramm, das ich ihm schicken werde. Bleistift bitte", bat er seinen Schwager.

"Du hättest dir doch einen mitnehmen können."

"Bleistift bitte", wiederholte Mano ungerührt und streckte die Hand aus.

Buck reichte ihm seinen Stift. "Gut, aber nur geliehen", betonte er.

Mano ging zur nächsten Hauswand. Dort war ein Fenster eingelassen, hinter dem brannte Licht. Es war das Büro des Telegrafenamtes. Sie hatten vergessen, die Lampe wieder zu löschen. Das kam Mano jetzt allerdings gelegen, denn er mußte ja sehen, was er schrieb.

Buck rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. "Mir ist noch immer nicht klar, was du damit bezweckst", meinte er, als er seinem Freund folgte.

"Dreh dich mal bitte um", bat Mano.

"Wozu?"

"Ich brauche etwas, worauf ich schreiben kann. Na los, beug dich runter."

"Jawohl, amigo", sagte Buck ergeben und stützte seine Hände auf die Knie.

Mano brachte seinen Schwager in Position. "So ist es gut", meinte er zufrieden.

"Komische Stellung," gab Buck zurück _._ "Jetzt müßte jemand vorbeikommen, das wär vielleicht ein Ding."

"Ja, das wär's", lachte Mano auf. Er begann zu schreiben.

Buck zuckte zusammen. "He, Mano, bist du verrückt? Das kitzelt! Mußt du denn so aufdrücken?"

"Ach", winkte der Schwager grinsend ab und schrieb weiter.

"Was schreibst du denn bloß?" fragte Buck ungeduldig.

"Zweierlei kann ich nicht auf einmal, lesen und schreiben. Wenn ich fertig bin, les ich's dir vor", versprach Mano seinem Freund.

"Jaja. Mach, ich bin schon sehr gespannt."

"Ja, du wirst es gleich erfahren", beruhigte ihn Mano.

"Bist du fertig?" fragte Buck wieder ungeduldig.

"Nein, noch immer nicht. - Jetzt." Mano stützte seine Hände auf Bucks Rücken und begann, das Telegramm vorzulesen. "'An den Marshal von Tubac, Arizona. Erbitten Auskunft über einen gewissen Sir Pelletier, notorischer Bankräuber und Verbrecher. Zuletzt gesehen in Ihrem Gebiet. Unterzeichnet: US Marshal, Doyle City.' Eindrucksvolles Telegramm, was?" lachte er. Dann ging er einen Schritt von der Wand weg, um mehr Platz zu haben, und riß das Telegramm vom Block ab.

"Jaja. Aber Doyle City? Wo liegt denn Doyle City? Noch nie was davon gehört. Doyle, Doyle?" Buck probierte den Namen aus, aber er kam ihm immer noch nicht bekannt vor.

"Ich kenn's auch nicht", erwiderte Manolito.

"Das ist mir zu hoch", murmelte Buck enttäuscht.

"Doyle City ist meine Erfindung", klärte ihn der Schwager auf.

"Aha." Buck überlegte angestrengt.

"He, Buck", meinte Mano nach einem Moment grinsend.

"Was?"

"Willst du die ganze Nacht so stehen?"

„Ach, hör auf." Buck warf seinem Schwager einen _langmütigen_ Blick zu. Er richtete sich auf - und verhielt wieder. "Augenblick mal. Moment."

"Wo brennt's denn?" wollte Mano wissen.

"Also Blue kriegt das Telegramm", begann sein Freund langsam.

Mano nickte.

"Und?" fragte Buck weiter.

"Also angenommen, du wärst Hilfsmarshal", versuchte Mano zu erklären. „Du bekommst das Telegramm. Würdest du denn den Kerl nicht verhaften? Den Verbrecher?"

"Er ist doch gar kein Verbrecher", wandte Buck ein.

"Das ist doch der Witz", sagte Mano. "Jetzt dämmert's, hm?" Er tippte Buck an die Stirn.

"Jetzt dämmert's", bestätigte Buck. Und endlich zeigte sich ein wissendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

Da hörten sie eine Stimme. Ein Mann kam auf sie zu.

"Tagchen, gute Nacht, buenas noches, señor." Mano bedeutete dem Mann, er sollte verschwinden, und wandte sich wieder zu Buck um.

"Aber ich, hick, ich will ja gar nicht weggehen." Der Mann torkelte auf sie zu. "Wo wart ihr zwei Hübschen denn? Ich habe die halbe Nacht auf euch gewartet im Saloon, aber ihr seid nicht aufgekreuzt", lallte er.

Mano verdrehte schon wieder die Augen. Der Kerl war der letzte, den er jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Dann mußten er und Buck lachen.

"Ist das eine Art?" fragte der Penner weiter. Er legte einen Arm um Mano. Dann legte er auch gleich noch seinen Kopf auf Manolitos Schulter. "Behandelt man so seine Sauf- und Spielgefährten?"

"Meine Güte." Mano blies die Alkoholfahne von sich. Das Lachen war ihm schon wieder vergangen. "Bitte, hombre, bitte", bat er seinen Schwager um Hilfe.

"Ja, da wird dir anders," lachte Buck.

„Und wie", stöhnte Mano.

Buck trat auf den Mann zu, um ihn von seinem Schwager loszueisen. "Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag, du gehst in den Saloon und wartest dort auf uns", sagte er zu dem Säufer.

"Kann ich nicht," sagte der Penner traurig.

"Porqué no?" wollte Mano wissen.

"Es sind doch schon überall die Schotten dicht", lachte der Mann, dann schlief er im Stehen ein.

"Den müssen wir aus dem Weg räumen, der explodiert uns", grinste Buck.

„Dort, an die Mauer", meinte Mano. Sie nahmen den Säufer bei den Armen. "Ist der schwer", ächzte er, als sie ihn zur Hauswand schleiften und gegen die Mauer lehnten.

„Gute Nacht, alter Knabe", flüsterte Buck, als er mit Mano in Richtung Straße ging.

„Der schläft wie ein Murmeltier", lachte Manolito.

Buck nickte grinsend. "Ja, der wacht vor morgen früh nicht auf. - So, nun zu diesem Telegramm", kam er wieder zur Sache und blieb nach ein paar Schritten nachdenklich stehen. "Also, Blue wird diesen Pelletier verhaften, richtig? Moment mal bitte. Er wird also einen gesetzestreuen Bürger verhaften?"

"Richtig", applaudierte Mano. "Und damit sitzt er auf einmal im tiefsten Schlamassel. Hast du's jetzt kapiert, amigo?"

"Ja." Buck lachte hämisch auf.

"Na endlich. Oh Mann." Manolito lächelte erleichtert. Wenn sein Schwager nicht mitmachte, konnte er seinen ganzen schönen Plan vergessen.

"Aber da ist noch ein Haken", meinte Buck nachdenklich.

Mano blickte mißtrauisch auf. "Inwiefern?"

"Wer soll ihm das Telegramm überbringen?"

"Tja." Manolito hieb sich enttäuscht mit der Faust in die Handfläche. Buck hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. Bucks ebenfalls. Die beiden grinsten sich an, dann blickten sie zur Hauswand. Lachend gingen sie zu dem Penner zurück.

"He, aufwachen, alter Knabe, aufwachen." Buck schüttelte den Mann ein bißchen.

Der Säufer öffnete ein Auge und blinzelte sie mißtrauisch an. "Wer seid ihr? Was wollt ihr?" fragte er unfreundlich.

Mano blinzelte ebenfalls. Er und Buck lachten amüsiert auf. "Ich verspreche dir, einen Dollar springen zu lassen, wenn du das Telegramm beim Marshal abgibst", sagte Mano zu dem Penner.

"Das wäre eine halbe Flasche", rechnete der Mann nach.

"Genau. Und du bekommst einen weiteren Dollar, nachdem du es abgeliefert hast", fuhr Mano fort.

"Also schön. Ich fühle mich euch zutiefst verbunden." Der Penner richtete sich schwankend auf, strich seine Jacke glatt und wollte losgehen.

Mano hielt ihn zurück. "Compadre, du hast was vergessen. Unser Telegramm." Er drückte es dem Mann in die Hand.

"Und du vergißt den ersten Dollar", sagte der Säufer, während er sich das Papier betrachtete.

"Oh, ich bitte um Verzeihung. Ich wollte dich bestimmt nicht betrügen. Augenblick." Mano fischte einen Dollar aus seiner Jackentasche. „Da haben wir ihn."

"Und den zweiten Dollar gibt es, nachdem ich das hier beim Marshal abgeliefert habe", vergewisserte sich der Penner lallend.

"Ja, den zweiten gibt es, nachdem du es abgeliefert hast", bestätigte Mano. "Aber warte lieber noch fünf Minuten, bevor du hingehst, ja?"

"Okay, fünf Minuten", nickte der Mann und hielt vier Finger in die Höhe. "Und wo werdet ihr sein? Wo kann ich kassieren, nachdem das Telegramm abgeliefert ist?" wandte er sich an Buck.

Buck lehnte sich zurück, aber der Penner lehnte sich nur noch weiter vor. "Paß auf, alter Knabe", ächzte Buck, bemüht, die Alkoholfahne nicht einzuatmen. „Wir sind überall in der Stadt bekannt. Frage nach uns. Manolito Montoya, das bin ich." Buck tippte sich auf die Brust. Mano stieß seinem Freund den Ellenbogen in die Seite, protestierte aber nicht weiter. "Wir beobachten dich. Gute Nacht", sagte Buck zu dem Säufer, tippte sich an den Hut und machte sich mit Mano aus dem Staub.

Sie schlichen sich wieder ins Büro des Marshals. Buck blieb vor dem Schreibtisch stehen und reichte Mano seinen Revolver. Nachdem sie die Waffen wieder an Ort und Stelle abgelegt hatten, eilten sie in ihre Zelle zurück. Bevor sie sich hinlegten, warfen sie noch einen Blick in die Nachbarzelle. Blue schlief wie ein Baby. Ein paar Minuten später kam der Penner herein. "Telegramm für den Marshal", lallte er, stieß sich erst einmal das Knie an der halbhohen Absperrung und öffnete dann nach einigem Suchen die Tür zu seiner Linken. "Telegramm für den Marshal", wiederholte er etwas lauter, nachdem er den Weg zum Schreibtisch gefunden hatte.

Blue sprang von der Pritsche auf. "Moment. Ich bin sein Vertreter. Geben Sie's mir", sagte er. Im nächsten Moment hielt er die Luft an, um die Fahne nicht einatmen zu müssen.

Buck und Mano standen auf und traten an ihre Zellentür. Als Blue das Telegramm las, winkten sie dem Penner zu. Der Mann drehte sich zu ihnen um, lächelte sie an und blickte wieder weg. Eine Sekunde später machte er große Augen.

„Komm mal her", flüsterte Manolito. Der Penner kam zu ihnen und nahm mit skeptischer Miene den Dollar in Empfang, den Mano ihm hinhielt. Er befühlte ihn ausgiebig, so als wollte er sich vergewissern, daß der Schein echt und nicht nur eine Halluzination war.

„Wir haben Wort gehalten", flüsterte Buck.

Mano stieß seinen Schwager an und bedeutete ihm, den Mund zu halten. Blue war schließlich nicht taub. Der Penner zwinkerte noch einmal, steckte schließlich das Geld ein und wankte zur Tür. Er schwor sich, daß er eine Woche lang nüchtern bleiben würde, wenn die beiden ihm noch einmal über den Weg liefen.

Blue ließ einen Moment später das Telegramm sinken, holte seinen Hut vom Bett und ging ebenfalls.

"Was gibt's denn, Blue?" fragte Buck hämisch. "Schlechte Nachrichten?"

Blue würdigte ihn keiner Antwort.

XXX

"Hier ist mein Büro", sagte Hewitt und ließ Blue eintreten. "Das will mir einfach nicht in den Kopf. Das kann ich beim besten Willen nicht glauben. Sind Sie Ihrer Sache völlig sicher?"

"Nun, Sie haben das Telegramm ja gesehen, Mr. Hewitt", entgegnete Blue. "Das dürfte genügen. Der Mann wird vom Marshal in Doyle City gesucht."

"Der Ort ist mir unbekannt", meinte der Bankier.

Blue zuckte die Schultern. "Er hat jedenfalls einen Marshal. Wann sehen Sie Pelletier wieder?" wollte er wissen.

Hewitt hängte seinen Hut an den Garderobenständer. "Keine Ahnung. Ich habe das mit dem Geld nur vermittelt in der Annahme, es wäre seins."

Pelletier stand im Hinterzimmer und lauschte an der Tür. Hewitt hatte ihm vorgeschlagen, im Büro zu bleiben. Sonst fing er wieder an zu träumen, hatte er hämisch hinzugefügt. Pelletier hatte zwar verdrossen das Gesicht verzogen, war aber geblieben. Auf diese Weise hatte er das Büro des Marshals im Blick und konnte die ganze Nacht beobachten, ob jemand das Geld nahm. Hewitt selbst war wieder schlafen gegangen. Blue hatte ihn aus dem Bett geholt, da er Pelletier nicht finden konnte, und ihm das Telegramm unter die Nase gehalten.

"Ich kann mir nicht helfen, ich habe das Gefühl, das sind die Lohngelder, die aus Ihrem Safe verschwunden sind", hörte Pelletier den Hilfsmarshal sagen. "Haben Sie den Dieb gesehen?"

"Äh, nein. Nein, habe ich nicht", stotterte der Bankier. "Ich war im Hinterzimmer. Wieso?"

"Sollte mich nicht wundern, wenn Pelletier mit von der Partie war."

"Nun mal langsam. Sie meinen, die haben das Geld geklaut und anstatt sofort abzuhauen haben die die Frechheit besessen, das Geld bei Ihnen zu deponieren?" Hewitt lachte ungläubig auf.

Blue mußte ebenfalls lachen. "Klingt verrückt, nicht wahr? Aber ich habe nun mal dieses Telegramm gekriegt. Und ich glaube, Pelletier ist irgendwo in der Stadt."

"Mag sein. Ich habe keine Ahnung", meinte der Bankier achselzuckend. "Er ist ja nicht mein Freund. Gestern habe ich ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen. Er hat mir etwas von einem Viehverkauf erzählt. Auf jeden Fall ist das Geld erst einmal sicher, nicht?"

"Natürlich, das wissen Sie doch selbst. Es liegt noch im Safe", bestätigte der Hilfsmarshal.

"Und was werden Sie tun?" fragte Hewitt freundlich.

"Versuchen, ob ich Pelletier finde, und dann werde ich das Geld zählen", antwortete Blue. "Wieviel Lohngelder waren das?"

"Einunddreißigtausend und zehn Dollar."

XXX

Während der Hilfsmarshal mit Hewitt sprach, vertrieben sich Buck und Mano die Zeit in ihrer Zelle mit einem Pokerspiel.

"Augenblick bitte", meinte Buck. Er zog ein Bündel Scheine aus dem Beutel. "Sieht ganz so aus, als wäre ich bei meinen letzten fünfhundert angekommen, Mano."

"Schade", meinte sein Freund.

"Aber ich mache kurzen Prozeß. Paß auf, ich setze die gesamte Summe." Buck legte den Geldstapel auf den Hocker. Sie hatten ihn vom Schreibtisch kurzerhand in ihre Zelle verfrachtet, um einen ordentlichen Pokertisch zu haben.

"Schön, ist allerdings ein Fehler, denn ich mache ebenfalls mit fünfhundert auf." Mano legte sein Geld dazu.

"Und jetzt hat Klein-Mano einen Fehler gemacht. Ich habe nämlich zwei zauberhafte Paare von reizenden Zehnen und netten Zweien." Buck zeigte triumphierend seine Karten vor und rieb sich die Hände.

"Was du nicht sagst. Ich habe auch zwei Paare. Zwei Paare wundervoller, zauberhafter Sechsen." Mano hielt Buck grinsend seine Karten unter die Nase.

"Hä?" Buck blickte ihn verwirrt an. "Man müßte dir ein paar knallen, ein Blatt so anzusagen. Zwei Paar Sechsen, nicht zu fassen."

"Augenblick, momento, Buck. Sei so nett, zähl bitte mal das Geld", bat Mano.

"Ja, na schön." Buck nahm seinen Stapel und begann zu zählen.

"Ist dir überhaupt klar geworden, wieviel ich einheimsen würde, wenn wir im Ernst gespielt hätten, hombre?" fragte Mano seinen Schwager. "Wieviel ist es insgesamt? Wieviel?"

"Gleich, gleich, Moment." Buck hatte sich verzählt und fing noch einmal von vorn an. "Insgesamt sind es vierzehntausend und zweihundert", gab der schließlich bekannt.

"Und ich habe hier, Augenblick bitte, sechzehntausend achthundert. Das sind einunddreißigtausend Dollar, compadre."

"Und zehn, die waren heruntergefallen", fügte Buck hinzu. "Du besitzt also einunddreißigtausend und zehn Dollar bares Vermögen."

"Und das Geld ist echt", fügte Mano staunend hinzu.

"Aber nun wollen wir es lieber wieder in Sicherheit bringen, bevor Blue zurückkommt", meinte Buck und begann, das Geld einzusammeln.

Manolito stutzte. "Augenblick, mir fällt da was ein. Mir kommt die Summe so bekannt vor. Einunddreißigtausend Dollar."

"Und zehn", warf Buck ein.

"Und zehn", wiederholte Mano. "Das war doch die Summe, die aus dem Safe von Wells Fargo gestohlen worden ist."

"Hä?" Buck kam schon wieder nicht mit. Vor allem konnte er sich die Sorge in Manos Augen nicht erklären.

"Begreifst du nicht? Diesem Pelletier gehört weder eine Ranch, noch hat er Vieh verkauft", rief der Schwager erschrocken.

Buck faßte sich an den Kopf. "Ah, demnach wäre Hewitt-"

"Die stecken unter einer Decke. Zum Teufel, da haben wir uns vielleicht was eingebrockt." Mano sprang auf. "Wir wollten Blue mit dem Telegramm blamieren, jetzt sind wir die gelackmeierten!"

Buck blickte ihn nun ebenfalls besorgt an. "Das wäre noch das wenigste, aber der arme Junge steht zwei gewieften Halunken gegenüber, die vor nichts zurückschrecken werden." Er nahm seinen Hut, öffnete die Zellentür und eilte hinaus. Mano folgte ihm. Sie liefen zum Wells Fargo-Büro, die Revolver in der Hand. Unter dem Fenster hielten sie an.

„Na gut, aber wieviele wissen denn schon davon?" hörten sie Hewitt fragen.

Blue sah den Bankier zurückhaltend an. "Nur wir beide", antwortete er. "Und Pelletier."

Hewitt zeigte auf die Tür zum Hinterzimmer. "Da fällt mir etwas ein. Das bringt mich auf einen Gedanken", sagte er langsam. "Ich habe da etwas bei den Akten, das müssen Sie unbedingt sehen. Pelletier hat mir ein paar Unterlagen gegeben, als er mir das Geld gebracht hat. Könnte Beweismaterial sein."

"Vielleicht." Blue bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle.

"Kommen Sie. Ich stehe zu Ihrer Verfügung", drängte der Bankier. "Ich habe es im Hinterzimmer. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn Sie es mitnehmen würden."

Buck und Mano eilten um das Haus herum zum Hinterzimmer. Pelletier stand an der Tür, den Rücken dem geöffneten Fenster zugewandt.

Buck duckte sich unter den Sims, lief auf die andere Seite des Fensters und blickte herein. "He, Mister, wir haben die einunddreißigtausend und zehn Dollar", flüsterte er und verschwand wieder.

Pelletier drehte sich erschrocken um, gerade als Hewitt Blue zur Tür hereinstieß.

"Schnapp ihn dir, Pelletier", rief der Bankier seinem Kompagnon zu.

Aber Blue zog schon seinen Revolver. "Stehenbleiben, Hewitt!" befahl er und schwenkte seine Waffe zwischen den beiden Ganoven hin und her, um sie beide in Schach zu halten. Pelletier ließ seinen Revolver fallen. Er hob die Hände, blickte zum Fenster und machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.

XXX

Blue hatte Hewitt und Pelletier in der Nacht von Sonnabend auf Sonntag gestellt. Buck und Mano hatten zu ihrem Leidwesen den ganzen Sonntag über nichts weiter tun können als schlafen, da der Hilfsmarshal die beiden in der Nachbarzelle einquartiert hatte. Am Montag Morgen saßen Buck und Mano in ihrer Zelle und mußten sich die Lobrede des Marshals anhören. Eine Menge Leute waren anwesend. Der Marshal war erst am Montag früh zusammen mit den Minenbesitzern nach Tubac zurückgekehrt. Er hatte den Unternehmern unterwegs schon gebeichtet, was passiert war und hatte in Tubac sehr erfreut festgestellt, daß die Diebe schon gefaßt waren.

Der Marshal legte seinen Arm um Blues Schultern und ging mit ihm zum Schreibtisch. "Soviel weiß ich, Junge. Daß ich dich zu meinem Stellvertreter gemacht habe, war das vernünftigste, was ich je in meinem Leben getan habe. Und ich bin fest davon überzeugt, da ist eine Belohnung von Wells Fargo und den Bergwerksbesitzern fällig."

"Ich bitte Sie", wehrte Blue ab.

"Na, mein Junge, ich bin dir jedenfalls sehr dankbar", nickte der Marshal.

"Wir ebenfalls", ließen sich die anderen Anwesenden vernehmen.

Blue strahlte.

"Die Verbrecher, wer weiß, was die sonst noch alles geklaut hätten", fuhr der Marshal fort. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu den Zellen. Weder diese beiden noch die beiden in der Nachbarzelle waren am Gemeinwohl seines Städtchens interessiert, dachte Prentiss mißmutig. Blue hatte ihm natürlich auch berichten müssen, warum seine beiden Onkel im Gefängnis saßen. Komisch, daß zwei so rauflustige Burschen einen so ordentlichen jungen Mann zum Neffen hatten.

Blue gab den Stern zurück. "Ich habe doch nur meine Pflicht getan, weiter nichts", meinte er kleinlaut.

"Du brauchst dein Licht gar nicht unter den Scheffel zu stellen", entgegnete der Marshal energisch. „Was du gemacht hast, kann sich sehen lassen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, daß der Gouverneur das erfährt."

Buck und Mano schlugen in ihrer Zelle die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Das geschah den beiden recht, daß Blue Cannon sie eingesperrt hatte und sie sich vor Wut in den Hintern bissen, dachte Prentiss. Auf der Ranch würden sie schön belämmert dastehen. Um die beiden zu ärgern, setzte er noch eins drauf. "Und wenn du wieder mal hierherkommst, brauchst du nicht einen Cent mitzubringen", fuhr er an Blue gewandt fort. "Du hast alles frei bei uns. Essen und Trinken, Unterbringung, alles, junger Mann." Er klopfte Blue auf die Schulter. Die anderen nickten zustimmend und taten es dem Marshal gleich. Buck wäre am liebsten durch das Gitter gesprungen.

Blue war froh, als sie endlich auf der Ranch waren. Auf dem Heimritt hatte er sich mehr als unbehaglich gefühlt. Er hatte jeden Augenblick erwartet, daß Buck und Mano es ihm heimzahlen würden. Aber die beiden hatten ihn weder angesehen noch ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Blue war schließlich ein paar Schritte vorausgeritten, um der unterkühlten Atmosphäre zu entkommen.

Victoria lief ihnen zum Tor entgegen. „Schön, daß ihr wieder da seid. Habt ihr euch gut amüsiert?" fragte sich lächelnd.

„Du wirst nicht glauben, was das Wochenende über alles passiert ist", sprudelte Blue erleichtert los. Er deutete mit seiner rechten Hand über die Schulter auf Buck und Mano, die gerade gemächlich herankamen und immer noch kein Wort sagten. „Die beiden haben mich zum Hilfsmarshal befördert, und ich mußte ein paar-" Blue schluckte und sah betreten zu seinen Onkels. „-ein paar Verhaftungen vornehmen", beendete er den Satz kleinlaut.

„Oh. Gratuliere." Victoria blickte ihren Stiefsohn erstaunt an. „Komm rein und erzähle uns am besten alles der Reihe nach. John will das sicher auch hören."

Blue nickte. Zusammen mit Buck und Mano stieg er ab und ging den beiden mit Victoria voran ins Haus.

„John", rief Victoria.

Ihr Mann kam aus dem Studierzimmer. „Was gibt's denn?"

„Blue war das Wochenende über Hilfsmarshal und hat sogar jemanden verhaftet", berichtete Victoria stolz.

„So?" Big John lächelte seinen Sohn an.

„Erzähl doch", drängte Victoria nun. Sie führte Blue zum Stuhl am Kamin, setzte sich auf den Hocker daneben und sah ihren Stiefsohn erwartungsvoll an.

John blieb hinter Blues Stuhl stehen. Buck setzte sich auf die Lehne der Couch; Mano stand daneben am Kamin.

„Tja, Buck und Mano hatten keine Lust, Hilfsmarshal zu spielen, also haben sie den Job mir aufgehalst."

„Was?" fragte Victoria empört.

„Die Lohngelder der Minenarbeiter mußten bewacht werden", fuhr Blue fort. „Natürlich hat jemand versucht, das Geld zu stehlen. Und wißt ihr, wer? Hewitt, der Bankier vom Wells Fargo-Büro, der es eigentlich aufbewahren sollte. Er hat mit einem Kompagnon den Safe gesprengt und dem Marshal erzählt, die Gauner wären damit abgehauen. Prentiss hat sich natürlich gleich auf die Socken gemacht, um die Banditen zu stellen. Da ist die Verantwortung an mich gefallen. Ich habe von Freitag Nachmittag bis Montag früh überall nach dem Rechten gesehen. In der Nacht zum Sonntag kam dann ein Telegramm. Hewitts Kompagnon Pelletier wurde schon woanders gesucht. Ich bin zu Hewitt gegangen, um ihn auszufragen, und Hewitt wollte mir eine Falle stellen. Er wollte mich in den Raum locken, in dem Pelletier schon wartete, aber ich habe meinen Revolver gezogen und die beiden verhaftet. Naja, das war's. Offen gesagt, ich habe sehr viel Glück bei der Sache gehabt", beendete Blue seine Geschichte mit einem Seitenblick auf Buck.

"Was heißt Glück?" wollte Victoria lächelnd wissen. "Du bist viel zu bescheiden."

"Nein", wehrte Blue ab. Er fühlte sich noch immer nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Buck und Mano hatten es ihm wohl übelgenommen, daß er beim Marshal kein gutes Wort für sie eingelegt hatte, fürchtete er. Ohne Schuldschein hatte Prentiss die beiden nicht gehen lassen wollen.

"Bist du nicht stolz auf deinen Sohn?" fragte Victoria ihren Ehemann.

"Ja", strahlte Big John. "Und ob ich das bin. Es gehört sehr viel Mut dazu, solche Spitzbuben allein zu stellen." Er klopfte Blue auf die Schulter. "Da fällt mir übrigens was ein. Was habt ihr zwei Hübschen denn eigentlich getrieben, als Blue hinter dem Geld und hinter den Dieben her war?" Der Rancher sah streng zu Buck und Manolito.

Buck sah sich um. "Wir?" stotterte er. "Ja, also wir beide waren- Wir beide, äh-"

"Wir beide waren da", sagte Mano fest. Er beugte sich ein wenig vor und warf Blue einen auffordernden Blick zu.

"Weißt du, ich wollte sie damit nicht behelligen, Pa. Sie konnten mir sowieso nicht helfen", warf Blue gelassen ein.

"Da hat er recht", sagte Buck. "John, du darfst wirklich stolz auf deinen Sohn sein. Kaltblütig hat er die Burschen ganz allein zur Strecke gebracht."

"Ganz allein", nickte Mano.

Victoria stand auf. Sie stemmte empört die Hände in die Hüften. "Also mit anderen Worten, während Blue bei einer Arbeit, die ihr ihm aufgehalst hattet, sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte, habt ihr euch amüsiert. Ihr wart in der Kneipe und habt getrunken."

"Um ehrlich zu sein, so war es auch nicht", verteidigte Mano sich und seinen besten Freund.

Victoria warf den Kopf in den Nacken. "Daß ich nicht lache. Es fehlt nur noch, daß ihr uns weismacht, ihr hättet das Wochenende mit ausruhen und schlafen verbracht."

"Äh, Victoria", meinte Buck ruhig, "würdest du mir wohl glauben, wenn ich dir schwören würde, genau so war es und nicht anders?"

"Nie im Leben", entgegnete die Schwägerin entschieden.

Buck holte tief Luft. "Na gut, dann erübrigt sich alles weitere. Komm, Mano."

Die beiden verließen das Haus. John sah ihnen nachdenklich hinterher. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß die zwei ihm etwas verheimlichten, aber nach Victorias Worten würde er nichts mehr aus Buck oder Mano herausbekommen. Und Blue schien nichts weiter zu wissen, was zur Erhellung der Tatsachen beitragen konnte.

Blue lief Buck und Mano einen Moment später hinterher. "Wartet mal. Ich möchte mit euch noch über etwas reden."

Die beiden blieben stehen. "Schieß los, Blue. Wir sind ganz Ohr", meinte Buck freundlich.

"Vielen Dank noch, daß du nicht verraten hast, daß wir im Gefängnis waren", fügte Manolito hinzu.

"Ja", nickte Buck. „Das hätten wir noch zwei Jahre auf den Tisch bekommen."

"Mindestens." Mano legte Blue eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Also, was hast du auf dem Herzen, Hilfsmarshal Cannon?"

Blue wischte Manos Hand verärgert beiseite. "Schluß jetzt. Ich bin bedient mit diesem blöden Gequatsche."

"Kommt nicht wieder vor," entschuldigten sich Buck und Mano. „Also, was gibt's?"

"Ihr wißt von dem Telegramm, das ich bekommen habe?" fragte Blue.

"Telegramm? Natürlich", nickten seine beiden Onkel.

"Habt ihr eigentlich jemals was von Doyle City gehört?" fragte Blue weiter.

"Doyle City?" Manolito machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

"Doyle - doch, kommt mir bekannt vor", meinte Buck, und Mano nickte ebenfalls.

Blue sah sie triumphierend an. "Seht mal an. Kein Mensch kennt es, nur ihr beiden."

"Tatsächlich? Ist das wirklich so?" fragte Buck perplex.

"Tatsächlich", bestätigte der Neffe ihm.

Buck und Mano sahen sich an. "Gibt es sonst noch was, was du uns fragen wolltest?" meinte Buck ruhig.

"Ja", sagte Blue. "Ich überlege hin und her, komme aber nicht dahinter, warum Pelletier die Waffe so schnell weggeworfen hat."

"Oh, das liegt wohl auf der Hand. Du ziehst eben schnell, Blue", antwortete Mano.

"Auf jeden Fall", stimmte Buck zu. "Du ziehst schnell."

"Ja, das wird's sein." Blue nickte nachdenklich.

"Nur das, Blue", sagte Buck fest. "Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen. Wir müssen uns auf der Ranch umsehen."

"Adios", grüßte Mano und ging mit Buck davon.

Blue sah ihnen verdattert nach. Dann kam ihm die Erleuchtung, aber er verwarf sie wieder. "Unmöglich, ganz unmöglich", murmelte er. "Die waren doch die ganze Zeit in ihrer Zelle eingeschlossen." Verwirrt ging er zum Haus zurück. Dieses Rätsel würde ihn wohl noch ein paar Jahre beschäftigen, fürchtete er.


End file.
